helpgroupempirefandomcom-20200213-history
United Glenian Islands
The United Glenian Islands: The United Glenian Islands Was one of the more advanced Lolwut?- conquered nations now under Help Group Imperial control. There are four islands, but only 3 are populated by the main population. The fourth is the location of Camp Six the "prison and experinmentation" colony, more about that here The Great Valley Island The main Island is The Great Valley Island which has a great divider valley. On one side is the ruling class which was imperialy divided into the class's of Ecaps, Erocians, and Nocaebarons. The Ecaps are the Government class and they rule the Counciler Republican Anti-Freedom Party (C.R.A.P.) of The Great Valley Island. The Erocians are the citizenry of this half of the island and basically are shit nobody cares about. Then there are the Nocaebarons which are the warrior class, and are more agrressive and dumber than the previous two classes. But they were simply no match to the intervention staff elite. The other half of the island is inhabited by the primitive class's of Bmilc, Egdirb, and Esirnus. All are degenerated humans in which the most advanced (Bmilc) are Cavemen and the least advanced is Sarah Palin a rock Apes. the middle Ground is Homo-Erectpenis (Sometimes called Homo-erectus but this has been deemed scientifically incorrect.) Western Glen Island The Western Glen Island is the secondary island which is the most advanced out of all of them. It has its own Government and the Genocide garbage disposal of the Nocaebaron, and Esirnus peoples has made its a much better place. It has all the other classes of people all of which are better except the Ecaps and Erocians are highly advanced citizens who have such technologies as fagintosh computers, inter-island express transport, and shit nobody cares about abounding! It has a Pseudo-dicatorship run by the great Mailliw Vadid, and is the other only mere mortal trusted by the HGE to run any of its Governments. He is a Clone of a Friendly fasciest though and is focussed on toning down genocidal rhetoric in favor of happy genocidal rhetoric. He has many supporters and his Great advisors are Ocin and Neb. Secretly though, they are rebels and seek to control him for their own will in order to have sex with destroy the Help Group Empire. 'Dicatator Mailliw is exiled' Mailliw stepped down and defected to the S.H.I.T party or (Super Hitler Inflammatory Totalitarians) , an equally oppressive yet more hilarious political group, after planting an incendiary device in the shape of a phallus in an HGE Barons operations desk. The Empire pledged vengeance for the destruction of a perfectly good desk and is now at odds with S.H.I.T. Mailliw is now bent on conquering the United Glenian Islands and raising an Army against the HGE. Ocin and Neb are the secret leaders of this sleeper cell and aim to assassinate Vadid and take over the Government in a coup with Mailliw as the lead general. All Soldiers will be injected with a super steroid that gives them the strength of the legendary Michael A. Mailliw returns After instability by Vadids Government, the HGE empire begged Mailliw to return, however he required that he must be given a favor. He said to Lord Yesnik "Good sir, if you would be so kind as to orally stimulate my phallus, I may be inclined to clean up the mess." He returned with no blowjob, because Lord Yesnik is straighter than the theoretical idea of a perfect line. He is also homphobic and hates gay people, disallowing gay marriage in the empire. Elder Common Island Elder Common Island is where the wise elders from the two main islands gather in order to have lavish orgies and maybe even get laid by a woman. They are also seeking to defect to western nations such as Amerikkka which is also under HGE rule but you don't get as much anal play there as you do on the Elder island. They also learn magical skills in hopes of using them to survive and conquer all. This will never happen though because the magic requires a minimum 7 inch penis size, something they don't have. Also Cocks Also cake